Fresh Scars
by PrimEmmaPitch
Summary: Beca moves to Barden and starts at the High School. With no friends, she desperately tries to fit in. She meets Chloe and Aubrey, and soon she falls for someone. But will she ever get to have her? Warning; Violence, rape and selfharm. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, my next fanfic. Enjoy. By the way, the next chapter of Broken Hearts Can Be Mended will be posted in a few weeks as I am leaving for my holiday tomorrow, so I don't have time to finish and post it. Sorry. Em, x **

Beca flung suitcase on the floor, dropping down onto the unfamiliar bed. It felt strange, not being around her usual surroundings. Her and her parents had just moved to Barden, and she was unpacking in her new home. She was sad, even though she didn't have many friends back where she used to live.

Sighing, unzipped her bulging yellow suitcase, she took out her new school uniform. She straightened it out, hanging the items on the back of her door. Neglecting her packed suitcase, she trodded over to her small window, propping her elbows up on the window sill.

"Home sweet home." Beca mumbled sarcastically. She wasn't looking forward to starting at her new high school, as she wasn't exactly the most normal person you'd ever come across. She wasn't odd, but people found her strange because of the earspikes in her ears and big headphones that hung around her neck. People took the mick out of her size, as she was very short for a fifteen year old, so that was probably going to be an issue tomorrow.

She closed her eyes shut tight, groaning. The worst part about going tomorrow was the issue with her sexuality. She was gay, and had kept it to herself for years. If people found out, she would probably be bullied.

Returning to her bed, she laid herself down, snuggling into one of the pillows. The pillows were rough and creased, and she found herself yearning for the comfort of her own old soft pillows. Beca finally began to drift off to sleep when her mother pulled the door open and snapped, "Beca, get unpacking! Stop being so lazy, me and your father have a lot more things to sort out!"

Beca sighed in irritation, turning to face her mother, who was raising her eyebrow with her hands on her hips. She knew the woman was just stressed out, so she didn't argue. "Alright, alright. I'll do it now, It's just.. I'm not looking forward for tomorrow." Mrs Mitchell walked over to her daughter, and sat herself down next to her. Beca was the spitting image of her mother, and around the same height.

Mrs Mitchell put her arms around Beca, softly replying, "I'm sorry love, I'm tired. We all are. Don't worry about it, you'll make new friends and I'm sure people will show you around. It'll be fine." She placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead, getting up and making her way to the door.

"Thanks Mum." Beca smiled, and her mother whispered, "I wish we didn't have to move, but your dad needs this teaching job here at Barden. It'll make him happy, I just want you both to be happy." A tear cascaded down her mother's cheek, and Beca pulled her into a hug, reassuring, "We are happy Mum," Mrs Mitchell smiled slightly, wiping her tearful face, pulling away and walking out of the door, shutting it behind her gently.

Beca felt bad. She didn't mean to upset her mother by making her feel like she wasn't doing the right thing, it was just she didn't want to have to deal with all these changes. She unpacked her beloved laptop, placing it on the nearby desk and sitting down, pulling her headphones over her ears and plugging them into the laptop. She switched it on, searching through her music.

She had always wanted to be a DJ, and had started to make her own mixes when she was thirteen. Music had helped her through the rough times in her life, her first breakup, the time her grandfather died and when her mother nearly got killed in a car crash. Picking one of her mixes, Beca leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and letting the music take her.

...

The next morning, Beca was woken by the annoying beeping of her mobile's alarm. She switched the alarm off, checking the time. 7:30am. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, yawning as she scrambled out of bed. She pulled her old tattered dressing gown on, exiting her room and sprinting down the stairs.

The delicious smell of pancakes hit her as she entered the big, bright kitchen. She hadn't really paid attention to the other rooms in the house yesterday, but she had to admit..it was a lot bigger and nicer than their old one. But she felt as if she was staying at a friend's house, not her own home.

Mr Mitchell passed his daughter a plate of two pancakes, and a cup of tea was placed in her free hand. "Thank you dad," Beca beamed, taking the items and settling at the kitchen table. Her father sat across from her, with a plateful of his own pancakes, replying, "Your welcome. Good luck with school today, I'm sure you'll have a fab time."

Beca nodded, and slipped her steaming tea, biting down on her tongue when the drink burned her throat as she swallowed the hot liquid. She asked, "Where's Mum?". "Just gone to do a bit of shopping, as we didn't really bring much food with us. Anyway, you better hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day."

Beca rolled her eyes, smirking as she got up, stuffing as much of one of the pancakes as she could in her mouth. Her voice muffled by the breakfast, "I don't want this one, save it for Mum. Enjoy work, I'll see you later dad."

"Alright, have fun kiddo." He replied, and she padded out of the room, bounding up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, and she was ready. She straightened out her school tie, groaning as she looked at her reflection in her mirror. "I look like a ten year old." She hissed to herself, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. Beca pulled her headset around her neck, and left her room.

"Bye dad," She called, and heard him shout back goodbye. She left the house, making her way down the street to her new school.

About five minutes later, she was standing outside her school. Pupils stood inside the gates, chatting to their groups of friends. She looked further, and noticed a larger girl with blonde hair getting picked on by a bunch of stick thin girls with tiny shorts and unbuttoned shirts showing off their cleavage.

"Well, here goes." Beca muttered, tucking her chestnut hair behind her ears and walking through the gates.

...

She was now in first lesson, Maths. She was sat at the front of the class, on her own desk. She peered around, the other fifteen or sixteen year olds staring back at her, making her feel small and uncomfortable. As the teacher droned on about Maths equations, she turned to hear the conversation next to her.

The large blonde who was getting picked on earlier was swatting at a boy who had a kind of bieber cut. The blonde laughed as the bieber guy smirked, "Yo Amy, show us your tits!" He flashed her a devilish smile, winking. The other guys next to him laughed and whooped eagerly. The blonde joked, "No, but Aubrey will flash her boobs for you,". Beca noticed the strong australian accent that shone through Amy's words as she spoke.

Beca swiveled around to find out who this Aubrey was. Another blonde. The young woman was concentrating on Maths questions. Beca did a double take and her mouth hung open slightly. Aubrey was beautiful. Her blonde locks flowed down past her shoulders and her green eyes shone as she scribbled the answers in her book.

Aubrey squealed as she overheard Amy's jokey comment and she retorted, "No way. You perves arent going to make me flash." The girl next to her nudged Aubrey, chuckling. She had bright orange curls, her blue eyes bright and shining. "Go on Bree, give the boys a treat."

Aubrey's mouth dropped open as she protested, "Don't be disgusting Chlo! My father always told me to keep my dignity and not fall for any pathetic perves like them lot." Chloe just shrugged and stuck her tongue out, drawing some random scribbles on her arm with her pen, looking thoroughly bored.

The boys all looked very disappointed, and instead of arguing they started chatting up the girls that picked on Amy, and they giggled and flirted along with them, making Beca want to vomit. The brunette couldn't peel her chocolate coloured eyes off the blonde though, who had gone back to writing more answers. She noticed that Aubrey's friend was looking at her, and smiled at Beca warmly. Beca smiled back, turning around.

A moment later, she felt something hit her on the back of her head lightly, and she turned and picked the scrunched up paper off the floor, straightening it out. She heard a few girly giggles from behind, and she ignored them, reading the words in front of her.

_You dyke, stop staring at all us girls. _

Beca's eyes widened as she turned back around to face the other members of the class, and she spotted one of the bullies scribbling on another piece of paper. She relaxed when she realised it wasn't Aubrey or her ginger friend, but the stick thin makeup coated girls who were flirting with the boys. "Ew dyke, stop looking at me." The girl with the new scrunched up paper spat, throwing the paper at Beca.

She caught it before it made contact with her face, and hid it whilst the teacher walked past her desk, giving her a look of disapproval. _Urgh, why do I always get blamed, _She thought to herself. As soon as Miss Samuels returned to her desk, she read the next note.

_Nobody likes you here, you lezzie. We don't like people like **you.**_

Beca felt a pang of hurt in her chest. She hadn't even said anything and she was already doing something wrong. They didn't even know that she was actually a lesbian, they were right anyway, but the words made her feel like shit. The rest of the hour went by slowly, the same girls whispering loudly about her and throwing objects at her back. She ignored them, and blocked everything else out except from Aubrey.

As soon as the bell went for break, Beca hurried out, wanting to get away from the girls as soon as possible so she didn't have to face them. She was too late anyway, as she heard one of them yell behind her, "Oi lezzie! Come back," Before Beca could make an escape, one of the girls grabbed her wrist, slamming her against the lockers along the corridor.

The girl was a lot taller than Beca, but that wasn't surprising. She had dark jet black hair, and her long fake nails dug into Beca's wrist, causing the brunette to whimper quietly. Another three girls surrounded them, one of them sneering, "Your scared of us Beca? Yet you stare at us in class with your tongue hanging out?"

Beca didn't know what to do, the black haired girl gripped her tighter, and Beca answered through gritted teeth, "I'm not scared of you bitches. And for your information, I wasn't staring at you all. I'm a lesbian, but I'd rather date a boy then look at any one of you." She knew as soon as she said it, it was a mistake. There was one of her, and four of them.

One of the girls with red dyed hair growled, "You better take that back, you ugly short shit. Lesley, sort her out!". Lesley, the dark haired girl that had her grip on Beca, landed a punch right in Beca's face, the short brunette gasping and pain hit her like a bullet. She felt slightly light headed and she could feel blood dripping from her nose.

Beca went to punch her back, when another girl grabbed her arm, twisting it and causing Beca to jerk forward and the dyed red head grasped Beca's long hair, yanking it hard as she snapped, "Don't you dare think about hurting us. We will get you, titch."

Before they could hit her again, two girls from their class tried to pull the bullies off her. It was Aubrey and Chloe. "Are you alright?" Aubrey asked concerned, trying to get the girls to loosen their grips on her. Beca felt her voice dry in her throat. _God. She's talking to me. Her voice, so soft and gentle. _Beca found herself unable to form a reply, and Chloe shouted at Lesley, "Get off of her! She's new, and she hasn't done anything!"

One of the bullies yelled back, "Piss off ginger, and you too posh snob. Or do you want to get hurt too?" Aubrey quickly hurried away, grabbing her best friend's hand, "Come on Chloe, they will hit us too." Chloe looked torn, but eventually she mumbled, "I'm sorry Beca," She avoided Beca's gaze, hurrying away with Aubrey. Beca grunted as a kick collided with her stomach, causing her to double over.

The bullies carried on throwing punches and kicks at her, their nails like mini daggers rakking cross her bloodied face. The pupils around walked past briskly, as if this happened daily and they just had to stay clear. The teachers were unaware, sat in their classrooms. Beca cried out as she tried to retaliate, but it just made them even more furious.

The four girls spat out homophobic words as they continued to hit her, and after a few minutes, they left Beca, rushing off as fast as they could. A battered Beca slid to the floor, her body feeling as though it was going to snap in half. She knew she hadn't broken anything, but the sheer force of the attack had caused all the wind to be knocked out of her.

Blood covered her new uniform, and she stared down at her arms. Nasty red scratches from the girls nails imprinted across her skin, and yellow bruises were appearing along her wrists. "Shit," She groaned. Lifting herself up, she felt everyone's eyes on her.

Limping along the corridor, she headed in the direction of which she hoped was the first aid room. Entering the room, she sank down on the nearest chair, sighing as she clutched her stomach, which was aching painfully. The school nurse swiveled round in her chair, and as soon as she set her eyes on Beca, she gasped, "Oh my lord! You've been in the wars girl, I'm guessing your new. Who did this to you?"

As much as Beca didn't want to tell the truth, she had too. "Lesley, and some other girls she hangs round with." Beca managed to choke out, her nose still dripping with fresh blood. The nurse passed her a tissue, and replied softly, "What grade are you in? I'll inform your teacher now, and then I'll phone your parents. Are they home?"

Beca wiped her nose, grimacing at sight of all the blood. She mumbled, "Tenth grade, and no, they are both at work. My dad works at Barden University." She felt a little light headed again, and her vision started to swim. The nurse was saying something, but she couldn't catch it - her voice was just a blur in the background. Her mind drifted else where, to Aubrey. That gorgeous blonde girl, quiet, smart and caring..everything Beca knew that she herself was not.

She blacked out, managing to whisper, "Aubrey." before she let darkness envelope her as she passed out by the increasing pain.

**I hope you liked this, I will post a lot more as soon as I'm back from my holiday in a week or so. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your kind support whilst I have been on holiday. I have literally just got back and decided to write this next chapter. Sorry if you take offense to the homophobic abuse Beca gets/will get in this fanfic, I'm gay so I know how it feels. Anyway, back to the point XD, If you don't want to read on for that reason, don't. Em x **

Beca stirred, her eyes slowly opening as she lifted an arm to shield them from the powerful sunlight that flooded into her bedroom. She sat herself up carefully, wincing as pain shot through her stomach. She rubbed her tired eyes, realising that her mother was sat at the end of her bed, in tears. Beca placed a hand on her mother's back, mumbling, "I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean to worry you,"

Mrs Mitchell turned to face her daughter, tears now running down her flushed cheeks as her body shook. She silently lifted Beca's crumpled shirt up, taking in the sight of the many bruises the smaller brunette had on her body. Her face contorted into anger, her knuckles clenching as she exploded through gritted teeth, "You shouldn't have to go through this! It's your first fucking day Becs, how could they do this to you!"

Beca sighed, falling back into the warmth of her covers and pulling down her shirt hastily. "Mum, I'm fine. It's because I'm new." She decided she wouldn't mention the real reason, homophobia. Beca buried her head under her vast amount of covers, groaning, "Could you please leave me for a bit mum, I got a terrible headache. I'm going to school tomorrow, so don't try to stop me."

Her mother grumbled as she lifted herself off the bed, knowing her stubborn daughter wouldn't listen if she tried to get her to stay off school for a while. Placing a kiss on Beca's forehead, Mrs Mitchell spoke softly, "Okay babe. Get some rest, I'll bring up your tea later." Beca smiled up at her mum, nodding slightly and then closing her sore eyes. Her mother left the room, closing the door shut behind her.

The next few hours passed by in a blur, as she laid in her bed. All she could think about was that blonde she had fallen for. It was love at first sight. _Love at first sight?_ _Damn, I like her bad. _Beca thought to herself, snuggling deeper into her blankets. The face of Aubrey popped up in her head. Those dreamy green eyes, perfect blonde soft hair, stunning figure and even if she seemed a little uptight and snobby, Beca was sure she could loosen the girl up a bit.

...

It was 11:05am the next day, and Beca was once again sat at the front of the class. She slumped forward on the wooden desk, drowning out the teacher's dull voice and also the names that she was getting called from behind. One of the bullies from yesterday, Lesley, kicked Beca's chair leg, causing the brunette's pen to fall to the carpet. Beca sighed, bending down and retrieving it, not realising that her new school shirt had lifted up ever so slightly.

She placed the pen back on the table, straightening out her shirt as she continued to ignore the girls behind her whispering crude and disgusting things about her. Beca Mitchell was not afraid to stand up to them, No, she could knock the lights out of them all if she wanted to. But if she was here to make friends, she didn't want to retaliate, because she knew from her past schools that the bullies wouldn't leave her alone after that.

Beca twisted her hand around, getting a quick glance of the blonde beauty behind her. Chloe and Aubrey were giggling about something written in the science book, looking up and smiling at Beca. Beca locked gazes with Aubrey, and felt her stomach flutter as she returned the smile, as her cheeks blushed violently. Before she could say anything to them, she heard a quiet, "Psst." coming from next to her.

She turned back around, Amy staring with her mouth slightly hung open at the short brunette. "Um titch, are you alright?" Amy asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. Beca nodded, and sighed at the nickname. She had heard that one before. "Yeah, why'd you ask?" Beca replied, picking up her pen and answering the science questions that were on the board.

The large blonde grabbed Beca's left arm, stopping the shorter woman from writing out the rest of the work. Amy muttered under her breath, "Did your parents leave those bruises?" Beca raised her eyebrow in confusion, shaking her head. _What? _"The ones on your stomach. You were retrieving your pen when I noticed them." Amy continued, her tone softer now.

Beca groaned inwardly. She didn't want to tell any tales, so she simply snapped, "It's none of your business, and no they didn't. It's nothing, now please forget it." Amy seemed taken aback by the new girl's attitude, so simply shrugged and turned to chat to the boys across from her, who Beca had figured out to be Bumper, Donald, Benji and Jesse. Beca returned her gaze to the lined paper in front of her, slapping a hand over her face.

She was pushing people away before she even got to know them properly. Amy was simply curious, and most likely sorry for Beca. But Beca was too stubborn, the walls she had built up to prevent any heartbreak, hurt or lost trust were stronger this time, she would be more careful about who she would become close to.

...

It was now lunch, and Beca carried her free school meal on a plastic tray over to an empty table in the cover. She sat herself down on the canteen bench, moodily playing with her food which looked like a pile of vomit. She squinted around the canteen, letting out a sigh of relief when she couldn't see Lesley and her friends. She let a small grin slide onto her face as she spotted Aubrey and Chloe sat at a table, chatting away happily.

Beca watched the way Aubrey ate every mouthful, the blonde daintily swirling the strands of spaghetti around her fork and then pulling the fork to her lips, chewing carefully as if she was testing the food. Beca's mind was in overdrive, the blonde was the definition of perfection. She had to introduce herself.

Before her brain even registered what she was doing, she had jumped up, forgetting her plate of food as she approached Aubrey's table, confidently sitting down next to the surprised blonde. Swallowing, Beca smiled, "Hey, I'm Beca Mitchell."

Aubrey rolled her lips into a thin smile, putting down her fork as she replied, "Hi Beca, I'm Aubrey Posen. And this is my best friend, Chloe Beale." Chloe waved excitedly at the brunette who had joined their table, talking with her mouth full of spaghetti, "Hey Beca! Yeah I'm Chloe, but you can call me Chlo. Stay here and chat with us," Beca chuckled at the excitable auburn, dropping her shoulder bag onto the floor.

_Aubrey Posen..such a beautiful name. Maybe I could one day be Beca Posen..Wait what? Holy shit. _Beca shook herself mentally, starting to feel her cheeks redden once again that day. Aubrey interrupted her uncomfortable moment as she softly whispered, "Are you alright from yesterday? I'm really sorry I ran off. I was so worried about you, I could barely-" That was all Beca needed to hear before she gently pulled the blonde's delicate lips to her own, kissing her tenderly.

She heard a gasp from Chloe's direction, and felt the blonde she was fastly in love with freeze. Before Beca was going to be pushed away and slapped or maybe pulled into a tighter embrace, a loud and familiar voice shouted across the canteen, "Ew! Look girls, It's the tiny dyke making out with snobby posey!" Lesley charged over to the three girls, grabbing Beca and pulling her off Aubrey.

"Dude, let go!" Beca yelled, the dinner ladies rushing over and pulling the two apart. Beca was grasped tightly by Mrs Lee, the school cook and pulled over to the door, as Lesley was pulled the opposite direction by a large dinner lady. Mrs Lee let go of Beca, mumbling angrily, "Get out of my canteen, until you learn that this room is to eat in, not to cause fights!"

Lesley was now seated at table with her friends, and she looked at Beca and hissed, "Aubrey doesn't love you, she's straight, unlike you. She thinks your a disgusting, vile lezzie." Beca felt tears prickle her eyes, but wouldn't let the bully see her cry as she looked over at the table she was just sat at. Chloe's expression was a mixture of shock, and something else she couldn't read. And as for Aubrey..she had her head ducked and she was blushing furiously.

Beca was shoved out of the room by the enraged cook, tears flooding down her cheeks as she made it to the toilets in time so she didn't have to worry about embarrassing herself anymore as she broke down in the cubicle.

...

Back at home, Beca sat up in her room, her headset glued to her ears as she drowned out her sorrows into her music. She felt completely bewildered, and didn't know what to do. She had pushed away Amy, and possibly Aubrey and Chloe for her actions earlier that day.

Finally checking the time, she noted that it was 1:57am. She peeled the headphones away from her ears, placing them on her desk as she shuffled out of her clothes and into her comfortable old pajamas. She crawled into her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had made the worst mistake possible today, and right now she just wanted to disappear.

After five minutes of silence, she heard muffled angry voices from the room next door. Her parents were yelling and cursing at each other. The argument carried on for another twenty minutes, their heated conversation becoming more louder until she could hear her mother shrieking and sobbing loudly. Beca would be lying if she had said she wasn't scared, because she was terrified. Her parents had been close to a divorce before they moved to Barden.

Deciding that she had had enough of the shouting, she threw the pillow over her head, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


End file.
